


Captured

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day when he is taking a break from Heaven Castiel is captured by the order of the Royal Court aka King "Dickbag" John Winchester. He is forced into servitude as a . . . nanny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

Castiel awoke to the sound of chirping birds, the crisp sounds made him smile as he rolled over. He stretched his wings into the air and sighed as they relaxed and fluttered. He sat up and looked up to the tops of the trees. The bluebirds he had been watching the day before were flying wildly and swooping down at him. One passed by his face and his head snapped up in worry. Something was wrong. He stood up gracefully, his wings flaring out to steady him. He stretched his grace out and felt the thrumming heartbeats of all the birds, except one.

He followed the sound of the weak heartbeat to the base of the tree. He knelt on the ground to look closely. A small bluebird laid there, unmoving, still. A larger bluebird landed next to the smaller bird and looked at Castiel. Castiel looked into the bird’s eyes and found pain and fear. The bird let out a mournful sound. Castiel reached out and cupped the smaller bird’s body in his hands. He brought the bird to his forehead, touching it lightly, then lowered it to his lips. He murmured the word for ‘live’ in enochian and kissed the smooth feathers. For a second the bird did not move then slowly its heartbeat increased to regularity and stood up in Castiel’s hands. Castiel spread his wings and the small bluebird followed suit.

“Fly,” he whispered in his native tongue and the bird took off. The other bluebirds flew as well, tweeting loudly and happily. Castiel smiled as he rose to his feet, the calming noises of the birds filling his senses.

“There’s one!” Castiel didn’t register the voice until he had been knocked down. He rolled over onto his side to see five men above him, each of them holding a large net. Castiel attempted to stand up but a sixth man kicked him down. Castiel wheezed as the air rushed out of him. His wings batted weakly at the men. Then they were seizing his wings and binding them with the nets. Castiel screamed as loud as he could, his angelic voice managing to rupture one of the men’s eardrums. The man’s screams blocked out Castiel’s own.

“The new kid forgot his cotton gauze.” Castiel heard one of the men say as they bound his legs. He tried to kick them away but to no avail.

“Idiot,” another said. They were hunters, Castiel was sure. Castiel looked to the sky as they pulled him up. He felt dizzy and off balance with his wings bound.

“Father, I should not have strayed. Forgive me, please. Oh, father, I have made a mistake I cannot take back,” Castiel lamented as he struggled. The men looked around at each other, not knowing what he was saying.

“What’d he say now?” one of them asked and Castiel’s gaze shot to him. His blue eyes blazing with such hatred that the man cowered away. Another man stepped forward and punched Castiel in gut, Castiel snapped forward and groaned. He had faced things far worse than this but it was still unpleasant.

“What did you say?” the man who had punched him shouted. Castiel lifted his head to look at him. Castiel felt a trickle of blood leak from his mouth and he smiled a bloody smile.

“I refuse to speak in your filthy tongue,” Castiel spit out. The man punched him again and Castiel fell to his knees. The rope around his legs burned and rubbed fiercely and painfully. The skin was already becoming red and irritated.

“Load him up.” the leader growled and the others lifted Castiel and put him in a cage attached to a carriage. Castiel hissed as he brushed against the metal bars. Holy oil had been burned into the metal. Castiel looked to the sky once again, he had a feeling he would never see it again.

“I have been truly lost, brothers and sisters,” Castiel murmured, “Save me, please.” He couldn’t hear the bluebirds singing anymore. When all the men had loaded everything into the carriage and it was moving Castiel finally allowed himself to cry. He cried until he had no tears left to give and he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was forced awake when forceful hands seized his bindings. He screamed in pain until the gang of hunters forced a gag into his mouth. He glared up at them and they looked smugly back at him. They pulled him up and the leader brought out a knife.

“I wish I was using this to slit your throat, angel,” the leader hissed out. Castiel smiled grimly.

“And I you,” Castiel said back. The others looked at each other uneasily as Castiel stared down the leader of the party. Quickly the leader cut the bindings on Castiel’s legs.

“You have an audience with the king,” the man said with disgust in his voice. Castiel raised an eyebrow. They shoved him forward and he stumbled. His wings struggled against the ropes but to no avail. Castiel felt like a fool as he was walking.

They led him up the stairs to the castle before him. It wasn’t as magnificent as others he had seen. They led him to the main doors and they opened to reveal a large hall. Curved staircases on both sides of the large room. They led him through a smaller entrance to the right and into a similar hall that was longer. At the end of the room Castiel could see a man sitting on a throne. Castiel grimaced at the absurd notion of a king who thinks he’s better than God. They approached the throne and they pushed Castiel onto his knees. He lifted his head to look at the king who was smirking down at him. The king lifted a hand and the leader of the hunters took the gag out of Castiel’s mouth.

“Where did you find him?” the king asked the leader. The leader stood to attention.

“A few kilometers south of the East Village,” he answered. The king raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on his throne.

“What were you doing there?” he asked Castiel. Castiel looked at the man’s face closely. Untrustworthy, alcoholic, abusive, and self-centered. Castiel straightened himself up and sneered at the low life before him.

“I don’t answer to human filth,” Castiel said in Enochian. The king furrowed his brow and looked to the lead hunter.

“He won’t speak English, sire,” he answered immediately. The king frowned and motioned to a guard at a door next to the throne. The guard opened the door and a child stepped inside. The child came to stand in front of the king, he couldn’t have been more than four years old. Castiel frowned at the little boy staring at him. The king stood as well and came to the boy’s side, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“If you don’t speak english right now I will slit this boy’s throat,” the king said calmly as he pulled out a dagger. Castiel had been raised to never hurt a child, no matter what the child had done. The king placed the dagger against the boy’s throat softly. Castiel looked into the boy’s eyes and saw fear in them. _Little bluebird_ , Castiel thought. He saw the king’s arm twitch a fraction and Castiel lunged forward.

“Don’t, please,” Castiel blurted out. The feel of a different tongue felt foreign and wrong in his mouth. The king smiled and pulled the dagger away. The boy let out a small sigh of relief but the king didn’t notice. Castiel looked down in shame.

“I’ll make a deal with you, angel. I’ll let you go if,” the king paused, “you kill the boy.” Castiel’s head shot up and he glared at the horrid human being before him.

“I will never spill innocent blood, even for my own freedom,” Castiel hissed out and the king looked somewhat surprised.

“You can leave now, Dean,” the king said to the boy. The boy looked at Castiel with something akin to relief in his eyes. Castiel dipped his head slightly in respect to the boy. Castiel didn’t notice the king had seen the little exchange and raised an eyebrow. Dean left through the same door he had come.

“You don’t harm children?” the king asked lightly, almost curiously. Castiel shook his head.

“I am bound by my oath to Heaven to never harm an innocent being,” Castiel said quietly.

“You begin work immediately,” the king said and Castiel frowned. The hunting leader stepped forward quickly.

“But sire-”

“Those are my orders,” the king growled and the leader stepped away. “He will take care of my children. A nanny of sorts,” the king mused to himself. Castiel was pulled up and led through the same door the child, Dean, had come. They brought him to another human that bound his wings in metal and changed his clothes. At least the metal was more soothing than the rope had been. They cut the rope from his arms also. The hunters then left him to an older man. The man looked at him with something akin to fascination and fear.

“I’ve never seen an angel this close before,” he said. Castiel looked into his eyes and felt a sense of warmth come from him. Dependable, caring, knowledgeable, and strong. He could trust this man, he felt it in his grace.

“We rarely come to earth,” Castiel said evenly. The man looked at him in surprise. He held out a hand to Castiel but Castiel just stood there. He pulled his hand back.

“You’ll be working with the boys. Dean’s four and Sam was just born last month. You’ll be with Dean mostly, Sam’s still with his mother.” Castiel nodded.

“What is a . . . nanny?” Castiel asked quietly, he didn’t like speaking in this foreign tongue. He especially didn’t like not knowing what something meant.

“You’ll be takin’ care of Dean in place of his mother,” the man said. Castiel’s frown deepened.

“Why doesn’t she take care of him herself?” Castiel asked, he was confused by the concept. The man got a sad look on his face, his wrinkles deepening to make him look even older.

“She’s not doing well . . . ”

“She’s dying,” Castiel stated bluntly. The man nodded sullenly.

“Shame too. She’s the only good left in this house. Well, besides Sam and Dean,” he said in a fond tone. Castiel could feel the love this man felt for the kids. Almost like he was their father himself.

“I will protect the kids. I will not break my oath,” Castiel said, and crossed his arm across his chest, touching his fist to his shoulder, and bowed slightly. The man huffed and handed Castiel a blue strip of fabric.

“Tie that around your waist. The name ’s Bobby, by the way. If you ever get confused about something just ask me.”

“Thank you for your kindness,” Castiel said kindly.

“Don’t thank me, you’re a prisoner now. And there’s no way out,” Bobby said grimly and left the room. Castiel tied the blue strip around his waist. He stood there for awhile, thinking about his predicament and any solutions that could help him. But he found none. The door opened slightly and Castiel quickly fell into a defensive stance. Two bright green eyes stared back at him and he straightened up.

“I have to get dressed,” said Dean in a small voice. He sounded unsure of what he was saying. Castiel nodded and Dean opened the door widely. Dean held out his little hand to Castiel, it shook slightly. He’s scared, Castiel thought. He knelt down onto one knee and bowed his head to the prince.

“I’m am sworn to care for and protect you. I will not harm you,” Castiel said evenly, he raised his head to look at the prince. The small boy just nodded his head.

“Okay,” he said nonchalantly and took hold of Castiel’s hand. Castiel stood up and Dean dragged him out of the room. Dean pulled him into a room further down the hallway. As Castiel looked around he noticed that it was Dean’s room that he had been taken to. He thought it was much too big for a boy of Dean’s size.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked and Castiel stiffened. Angel names held power over the angel himself. If he gave his name away anyone could misuse it. He couldn’t give it away. Maybe a small part of it maybe?

“You may call me Cas.” Castiel felt a slight tug on his grace when he spoke the name.

“Cas?” Dean rolled the name over his tongue and Castiel felt his grace latch onto the boy. It formed a bond between them that couldn’t be broken. And since Castiel had been captured he didn’t feel so alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

\------1 month later-------

 

“Where are you?” Castiel grumbled in his native tongue. He followed the feeling of his grace to a large chamber door. He pushed through and scanned the area. Castiel immediately fell to his knee as he realized what room he was in.

“I am truly sorry, your majesty. I was looking for Dean,” Castiel apologized. Mary Winchester was sitting up in her bed as she looked over at him with a faint smile. She was holding Sam in her arms. She looked a little better than she had when Castiel had seen her a few days ago but Castiel could feel how drained she felt. Dean poked his head up from the other side of the bed.

“Stand up . . . please,” she said. Castiel stood up and glared at Dean, who stuck out his tongue. Castiel could feel her withering heartbeat with his grace. Mary gave him a sad smile.

“I haven’t got much time, do I?” she asked weakly and Castiel’s gaze softened. Dean looked at Castiel sadly, Dean knew what she was talking about.

“No, ma’am,” Castiel answered. He had been taught, by Dean, how to address people of the royal court. When he had first started he had been beaten when he addressed someone with the wrong title.

“Can’t you do something?” Dean asked suddenly. Castiel looked to the small boy. Only a month had gone by since this all started and Dean trusted him this much. To put your mother’s life in a stranger's hands took a lot of faith. Castiel bowed his head slightly to the young prince.

“Then do it,” Dean ordered. Castiel nodded and stepped towards the bed.

“Take your brother,” Mary said to Dean. He took Sam from his mother’s arms and stepped back. Castiel placed his hands on either side of her face and closed his eyes. When he opened them they burned an ethereal blue. Mary gasped as she felt a cold force wash over her. Her heartbeat picked up to a healthy rate.

“Live,” Castiel whispered and Mary gasped once again as her skin became rosier and the bruises under her eyes disappeared. Castiel pulled away and stood at attention. Mary smiled up at him and laughed.

“Thank you so much, Cas,” Dean said as he handed Sam back to Mary. Mary nuzzled Sam’s nose with her own and then kissed his forehead happily. Dean circled around the bed and came to stand by Castiel’s side. Then Dean was hugging him as hard as he could around his thighs. Castiel smiled at the affection.

“We must leave immediately, Dean. If your father finds us in here nothing good will come from it,” Castiel said as Dean let go. Dean quickly scurried onto the bed and kissed Mary on the cheek then climbed back down.

“Good day, your majesty,” Castiel said as he bowed to the queen. Then Dean and Castiel made their escape as quickly as they could.


	4. Chapter 4

_ 2 years later _

 

“Do you want to be late to your own party?” Castiel hissed as he tried to put Dean’s arm through his shirt sleeve. The now six year old bent his arm, preventing it from going through the sleeve. Castiel sat back in annoyance as they both glared at each other.

“Why are you angry with me? Have I done something wrong?” Castiel asked and Dean blew air out of his nose fiercely. Castiel stood up to stand in front of Dean.

“I know you talk about me to the other servants, Cas,” Dean said. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“I have never said anything bad about you, Dean. I swear my life on it,” Castiel said as he fell to his knee and crossed his forearm over his chest. Dean looked down at him with his face scrunched up in anger.

“But you don’t call me Dean when you speak to them,” Dean said quietly. Castiel stiffened and raised his head.

“Forgive me, it won’t happen again,” Castiel stuttered out as he tried to divert the conversation but Dean wasn’t having it.

“What do you call me behind my back?” Dean growled. Castiel had never seen so much anger in such a tiny body before. Castiel opened his mouth to speak then closed it. He looked down to avoid the six year old’s gaze. He felt Dean unconsciously pulling on the link between them, urging the truth out of him.

“Bluebird,” Castiel whispered, the Enochian sounding foreign to his ears. He hadn’t spoke in his native tongue in awhile. Dean stood up and seemed to tower over Castiel.

“In. English,” Dean hissed. Castiel raised his head and looked into the boy’s eyes. The same malice his father had could be seen in those innocent eyes. The king was changing Dean day by day, killing the innocent boy he should grow up to be.

“Bluebird,” Castiel said breathlessly and Dean scowled down at him.

“That’s a girly name,” Dean huffed out, his anger instantly disappearing. Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Is that what you were angry about?” Castiel laughed as Dean started to blush. Castiel quickly grabbed Dean’s arm and slid it through the sleeve. The boy protested and pushed against Castiel but Castiel was too quick. Soon Dean was fully dressed and Castiel was pushing him out the door.

“Enjoy the party, bluebird,” Castiel said lightly. Castiel expected Dean to protest but he felt a warm tug on their bond. It made Castiel ache for his brothers and sisters, he still missed them so.


	5. Chapter 5

_ 13 years later _

 

Castiel was silent and still as he stood by Dean, who was sitting down in a chair beside his father’s bed. Castiel looked at the once mighty king as he laid there, weak and withered. The king had gotten very sick over the previous few days. He looked pale and his lips had a hue of purple.

“Do you need anything, dad?” Dean asked softly. The king coughed harshly and looked at Dean. Castiel stiffened at the look of disappointment the king gave Dean. Dean pretended not to notice.

“Do you want me to get mom?” Dean asked. The king grunted out, “No,” and then didn’t say anything else as he stared at his eldest son.

“Sam?” Dean pressed and the king grabbed Dean’s wrist roughly. Despite being sickly his grip still hurt. Dean grunted in pain as he tried to pry off his father’s hand.

“Are you going soft, boy?” the king growled. Castiel wanted so badly to intervene but he was forbidden to touch the king. All he could do was hover over Dean as the confrontation happened.

“Dad-”

“Are you? You know what I’ve always told you! A king is no longer king when he is weak!” the king said as he let go of Dean’s wrist. Dean pulled his arm to himself and rubbed it. Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and made Dean’s pain go away.

“Castiel, you can heal me, can’t you?” the king asked as he looked to the angel. Castiel immediately snapped to attention and nodded to the king. It was his duty to protect and serve the king, no matter how much he hated him. Castiel took a step closer to the king but was blocked by Dean himself.

“Dean-”

“That won’t be happening, father,” Dean said, his voice still quite shaky from his dad’s attack.

“What the hell are you doing, Dean,” the king hissed out. Castiel looked at Dean’s face and saw an expression that Dean had never worn, not towards his father. Pure hatred. Castiel lowered his hand to his side and stepped back, away from the king’s bed and Dean, when he felt Dean push at their bond. Dean nodded to Castiel then turned towards his father.

“You would have me die, boy?” the king roared as he struggled to sit up. Dean stared at him blankly as he made his way around the bed.

“I don’t know why I hadn’t seen it before today. I suppose it was buried deep inside of me . . . but you are a horrible son of a bitch, dad,” Dean mused as he skimmed his hand over the covers at the feet of the king’s bed. Castiel could feel the hate radiating off of Dean, as if he were pure hatred itself.

“You would have let mom die, but here you are, begging to be healed by one of your prisoners of war. You’re pathetic and weak. And you know what?” Dean paused as he came to the head of his father’s bed and leaned over the weakened man, “A king is no longer king when he is weak.” The king attempted to lunge at him but his weakened state worked against him. Dean smiled sadly down at his father.

“I used to look up to you, dad. You were the greatest man that I had ever known. Now I know what greatness is and it isn’t you,” Dean said, sadness coating his words. Castiel took a step towards the bed and Dean raised his head to look at him. Dean's eyes sparkled with unshed tears but his face was stoic. Castiel smiled softly at the bravery Dean had shown while standing up to his father.

“You may leave, Castiel,” Dean whispered.

Castiel hesitated for a moment then he nodded, “As you wish, Dean.” The last thing Castiel heard before he left were the words, “Son, please.” But there was no reply.


	6. Chapter 6

3 years later

“Do you think I’m going to be a good king? Be honest,” Dean asked as he stepped out from behind the changing screen. He wasn’t the young boy that Castiel used to know. He had grown taller and stronger, even more trustworthy and loyal. He still had the same bright green eyes and his freckles had faded but could still be seen in the light. As for Castiel, he hadn’t aged a day since his capture for angels didn’t age like humans did.

Castiel helped Dean into his coat and fixed his hair. “Yes, sire. You’ll make a fine king,” Castiel said in Enochian. Dean turned to him, a pensive look on his face.

“Thanks,” Dean said back. Castiel was shocked by Dean speaking to him in Enochian. He had tried to teach Dean some of his language when he was younger but Dean didn’t take to it. Dean looked at him with a smile of pride.

“Weren’t expecting that were you?”

“How?” Castiel asked. He felt a hollow feeling form in his stomach. It had been a long time since someone had spoken to him in Enochian. Castiel felt tears form in his eyes as he sat down on a chair. Dean rushed to him.

“What did I do, Cas? Did I say something horrible? I thought I said thanks.” Dean rambled on as Castiel’s tears overflowed. It had been seventeen years since he had cried last, the day of his capture. Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and saw nothing of his father. Castiel took Dean’s face in his hands and leaned forward to kiss Dean’s forehead. Dean gasped as a cold feeling overtook him then slowly formed into a warm glow. He saw symbols flash in front of his eyes and pulled away from Castiel.

“What did you just do?” Dean said and Castiel was taken aback. Dean’s hand flew to his lips as he realized what he just said. “You just taught me how to speak fluently in Enochian!” Dean looked at him in amazement.

“I didn’t mean to,” Castiel said, his native tongue finally felt like home again. At that moment a servant girl came into the room.

“The coronation will be starting soon. You are needed downstairs, both of you,” she said urgently. They both gathered their things and raced downstairs, nearly knocking the poor girl over. Castiel raced to stand with the other servants as Dean split off to another room.

The grand hall had been filled to capacity with royalty from all over the world. Castiel saw Sam standing with Mary by the throne, talking animatedly. Then a bell sounded out and everyone was silent. Mary and Sam stood straight as Dean slowly made his way down the aisle. Dean was dressed in green, the Winchester family color, and a red cloak. Dean knelt in front of his mother when he reached the end of the aisle.

“Dean Winchester, son of Queen Mary Winchester and the late King John Winchester. You are the heir to the Winchester throne. Do you swear to uphold the law and rule this kingdom in fair justice?” Mary pronounced clearly to the whole room.

“I do,” Dean said and glanced to his left to look at Castiel. Castiel smiled at his charge.

“Then I, with the power vested in me, pronounce you, Dean Winchester, the rightful king of Winchester.” Dean rose as Mary placed a sovereign’s orb in his left hand and sceptre in his right. She turned him to the crowd. Bobby walked to them both, a pillow in his arms with the old king’s crown set in the middle. Mary took it and raised it above her head, then turned and placed it on her elder son’s head. Everyone stood, clapping and cheering wildly. Castiel and the other servants snuck off to the kitchen to finish the coronation feast. They finished early which gave them time to talk.

“Dean as king, hard to believe, right?” a servant named Amelia asked Castiel. Castiel smiled at her and nodded.

“It was finally time that he turned from a prince into a king. He will be a great ruler,” Castiel said as he finished wiping down the counter he had been working at. Amelia had gotten closer and was in his personal space.

“Are you two close?” she asked, her voice low. Castiel frowned at her advances. Then she leaned forward quickly but Castiel was faster, she only managed to catch his cheek. Castiel pushed away from her and headed towards the dining room.

“Tease!” she shouted at his back. Castiel took a deep breath and tried to cool down from the embarrassment. He appeared in the dining hall and started to look for Bobby. He found him talking to some other servants, giving them orders for the night. He made his way to him.

“Bobby, I can’t stay down here. I need to cool off,” Castiel said. The noise around him was rising and he winced in pain.

“Go lay down, I got this,” Bobby said and pushed him towards the staircase. Castiel made his way quickly to his room and slammed the door shut. He loosened his blue waistband and threw it down. He tore his shirt off and collapsed to the ground. What was happening to him? What was this reaction to an attempted kiss? His skin felt uncomfortable and hot. He felt disgusted by the woman. Castiel reached out and grasped the blue strip of fabric, which had faded with time and use. He held it to his nose and he felt tears start to run down his face. He stood up and made his way over to the window. He looked up at the sky and more tears overtook his face.

“Father, it has been too long since I was in your presence. I miss you all so dearly. Why haven’t you come for me? Why?” he sobbed as he clutched the blue fabric. His Enochian words floating on the gentle wind and fading. He felt his wings beat at the metal bindings on his back. They had grown sickly and weak, the only thing keeping them functional was Castiel’s grace. Castiel cried for his wings, his brothers and sisters, and his loneliness.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel let out a shaky breath as he felt strong arms wrap around himself and hold him close as he cried out his sorrow.

“It’s okay, Cas. You’re okay. I’ve got you,” Dean soothed him. Castiel burrowed into Dean’s chest and cried, soaking the new king’s expensive garments. Dean pulled him up gently and guided him to a chair by Castiel’s bed. Castiel didn’t protest as he turned his back to the window. Dean took a rag from a nearby table and gently dried the tears on the angel’s face. Castiel pushed it away weakly.

“You shouldn’t be taking care of me, sire. That’s my job,” Castiel said sorrowfully. Dean frowned and set the rag aside. He pulled up a chair to sit directly in front of Castiel.

“You deserve a break,” Dean said and Castiel hung his head. He’d spent seventeen years taking care of this boy in front of him. Seventeen years without seeing his family, without leaving the castle, without flying. Castiel had lived for a very long time but his time here had seemed to drag on forever.

“I’ll never have a break,” Castiel said, anger filling his voice. Dean leaned away, he had never seen the angel get angry before. “I am a prisoner! Captured under the orders of your father and kept here as a servant. Even his death couldn’t break my oath,” Castiel shrieked. A glass shattered with the sound and Dean jumped.

“I can end it,” Dean murmured and slowly Castiel lifted his head. Dean held up a metal key. It was a sleek ebony, with an angelic symbol carved into it. Castiel looked at Dean in confusion.

“What is that?” Castiel asked, all his anger fading away. Dean stood and circled around Castiel.

“Your freedom,” Dean answered. He inserted the key into a hole in the metal bindings on Castiel’s wings. Castiel gasped as his wings unfolded for the first time in seventeen years as the metal bindings fell to the floor. Dean stepped back as not to get hit by the massive appendages. Castiel stood on impulse and his wings flared out on instinct. Dean watched as the wings seemed to shine as they healed their years of damage. Castiel turned to Dean and smiled widely. After all these years he finally felt free.

“Under my rule you are no longer bound by my father’s word. You are free to do as you please,” Dean announced. Castiel looked at Dean with a sense of amazement. Dean seemed to have a halo of light around him.

Castiel was speaking before he could stop himself. “You’re a wonderful man. And I know you won’t agree with me because you think you aren’t but you’re also always wrong. And I’m so glad that you grew to be so different than your father,” Castiel explained. Dean looked at him, shocked. Castiel pulled Dean into a hug and let out a long breath. This is what he had wanted for all of these years. He could go back to his family, he could live again.

Castiel pulled away and smiled at the new king. "I must go. My family will have missed me for all these years," Castiel explained as he let go of Dean and stepped backwards toward the window. Dean took a step with him, a sad look overcame his face.

"You're leaving?" Dean asked, his voice full of hurt. Castiel gave him a small, sad smile. Castiel saw the look of hurt on Dean's face and held out his arms to the other man. Dean hesitated then stepped into Castiel's arms and hugged him back, trying to put every emotion into one last hug.

"I will come back, I promise," Castiel said and pulled away one last time. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dean's forehead. Dean reached out for the angel but Castiel had already moved away to the window. Castiel stepped up onto the ledge and gave Dean a backward glance. The angel smiled and Dean managed to return it before Castiel fell from the ledge. Dean rushed to the window, he looked out to see if Castiel was okay and in the distance he saw a figure flying into the sky.

"I'll miss you, Cas," Dean said as his gaze followed the angel in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

_2 years later_

 

“Do I look okay?” Dean asked nervously as he adjusted his collar for the millionth time.

Sam looked down at him and smirked. “You look fine.”

“I just want to give a good first impression, you know? I don’t want to accidentally start a war,” Dean said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“Can’t start one that’s already been started,” Sam said offhandedly as he opened the doors to the conference room. The room was of average size with a mahogany table that could seat at least ten people. Portraits of earlier kings and queens were hung on the walls along with banners that showed the Winchester crest.

“You don’t think that they’ll think that we’re conceited, right? With the portraits and banners, we might come off as conceited,” Dean rambled, bordering on hysteria. Sam sighed and set his books on the table then he turned to Dean. He put his hands on his brother’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

“You’re not gonna mess this up, okay? You’re a great speaker and you’ve got a lot of charm. Just be honest with them and they will see your side of the argument,” Sam said calmly. Dean calmed down as well and nodded. He brushed Sam’s hands off and adjusted his collar, this time with purpose.

“Okay . . . charm, got it,” Dean mumbled. That moment was when Bobby came in from the other side of the room, double doors swinging open to reveal the people they were discussing a peace treaty with. Sam and Dean quickly made their way around the table. Bobby stepped aside to reveal only that only one angel was there. He left as the angel entered and closed the doors shut.

“Hello,” the angel said as he stepped forward, “you can call me Gabe.” The angel reached out and shook Sam and Dean’s hands. They both looked at the angel’s wings and saw that they were shades of gold and brown. Gabe smiled sweetly and gestured to the table. “Shall we sit?” Dean took his place at the head of the table while Sam took the seat to his left and Gabe took the right.

“Forgive me, but I thought there would be more than just one person to come and negotiate a peace treaty,” Dean said to Gabe. Gabe nodded understandingly.

“I did bring my brother with me, I don’t know where he has gotten off to. But my older brother, who usually does this type of thing, couldn’t be bothered so I’m stuck here doing it,” Gabe said, somewhat, bitterly. Sam chuckled as he thought about a time where Dean skipped out on a deal as well and Sam had to do it himself. Gabe looked at him and smiled, seemingly knowing what was going through his head.

“Okay, then. Shall we begin?” Dean asked and Sam handed him a piece of parchment. Dean was about to start when Gabe cut him off with, “I accept all of your terms.” Dean was shocked.

“Excuse me?” Dean asked and looked to Sam for help. Gabe just smiled.

“You see, I’ve already discussed this whole thing with someone else and they vouched for you. They said that ‘Dean Winchester would never lie, cheat, or bribe his way into a deal.’ I trust this person with my life, so I will trust you as well,” Gabe explained. Sam and Dean just looked at the angel in shock.

“Gabe!” a voice shouted, “Sorry I wasn’t here. I just got to talking with a friend and, well, you know how that goes.” Dean stood up quickly, so fast that his chair fell down behind him. Dean stood wide eyed as Castiel entered the room. Castiel, who he hadn’t seen for two years.

“Cas . . .”

“Dean.”

Dean was rushing around the table and enveloping Castiel into a hug before he knew it. The angel laughed at the show of affection and wrapped his own arms around the human.

“I missed you so much,” Dean whispered as he gripped the angel tighter. His arms brushed against the angel’s wings and he heard the angel sigh.

“I missed you too,” Castiel said.

“Get a room! Come on, Cas. We were doing a peace treaty,” Gabe whined as he smiled at the two. Sam smiled as he saw how happy his brother was. Dean and Castiel pulled away from each other and smiled.

“Okay, fine,” Dean said and made his way back to his seat, “Let’s end a war.”

  
From that day on, there was no more war and an era of peace took its place. All thanks to a boy and his angel.


End file.
